The present invention relates to devices that are capable of analyzing biological samples, and in particular, to a modular testing device for analyzing biological samples.
Biological samples are typically tested in laboratories after the biological samples are collected in the field. A number of steps are taken to prepare the sample after it has been collected, including mixing the sample with reaction buffers, dyes, and any other chemical solutions needed to prepare the sample for testing. During or after sample preparation, testing equipment also needs to be prepared. This can include warming up the equipment, calibrating the equipment for the specific tests to be run, and running through any other initial procedures required for the specific testing equipment being used. Once the sample and the equipment are prepared, the prepared sample can be placed in the equipment for testing.
The typical process for testing biological samples described above has significant disadvantages. One disadvantage is that biological samples need to be collected in the field, brought into the laboratory, and then tested. This can present the following issues. One, the biological sample can be contaminated between the time when it was collected and time that it is to be tested. Two, it can be discovered that not enough biological sample was collected in the field, preventing the testing from being complete. Three, it can be later discovered that the biological samples that were taken are otherwise unsuitable for testing. When a biological sample is unsuitable for testing for any of the above reasons, an additional biological sample will need to be collected in order to complete the testing. This requires additional time, money, and other resources to complete.
To eliminate the problems discussed above, portable testing devices are available for analyzing biological samples in the field. One such device is disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/US14/59487, filed on Oct. 7, 2014, and entitled “Portable Testing Device For Analyzing Biological Samples,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. In order to be portable, the testing devices need to be small enough so that they can be easily transported. This limitation on the size of portable testing devices limits the number of biological samples that can be tested at one time.